Minä muistan sinut ikuisesti
by that secret girl
Summary: Pienoinen minun & kaverini suunnittelema ficci, ensim. ficcini jonka julkaisen tänne.


Vuosi 1976, 3. lokakuuta

Tuuli heilutti ruskeita hiuksiani, pienen kirpeähkön pakkasilman muuntaessa hengitykseni huuruksi. Tämä on viimeinen päiväni Venäjällä, sen jälkeen minun olisi palattava Kiinaan, omaan kotiini. Huokaisin syvään, ja suljin silmäni. Ivan oli hyvä ystäväni, eikä hän tiennyt että lähdin jo tänään. Mutta ei hän ottaisi sitä varmaankaan kovin raskaasti, ajattelin ja avasin silmäni.

"Wang, mennään jo" kuulin jonkun piipittävän vieressäni ja nykivän minua kädestä. "Aivan kohta, Kiku" sanoin pikkupojalle. Myös Im Young Soo näytti kärsimättömältä, toisella puolella minua.

Lentokentän suuret portit avautuivat. Katsoin sisään, paljon ihmisiä. "Mennään.." Kiku mourusi kärsimättömänä. "Kohta, minun pitää hoitaa ensin yksi juttu" sanoin ja katsoin taakseni. "Mennään takaisin ulkopuolelle" sanoin, ja vetäisin kaksikon oven viereen.

"Miksi sä raahaat meitä kokoajan jossai kuusessa ku me haluttais lähtee joskus?" Im Young Soo tuikkasi kädet puuskassa. "Siihen on omat syynsä" sanoin ja katsoin kaukaisuutteen. "Kuulkaa, pysykää tässä, älkää lähtekö. Kun tulemme takaisin, lähdemme välittömästi" sanoin, ja istutin kaksikon penkille. Sen jälkeen lähdin juoksemaan lentokentän porteille, jossa pitkäkaapuinen poika seisoi katsellen ympärilleen.

Saavuin hänen luokseen, ja asetin käteni hänen olkapäälleen. Poika käännähti äkisti pelästyneen näköisenä, mutta hymyili kun huomasi että se olen vain minä.

"Wang, löysin sinut! Vihdoinkin, missä olet ollut?" ystäväni sanoi ja levitti kätensä.

Siinä vaiheessa hiljenin, ja katsoin häntä hieman anteeksipyytävästi. "Kuule Ivan" aloitin, ja käänsin katseeni maahan. "..Minä lähden tänään" sanoin ja katsoin taas poikaa.

Hänen hymynsä oli pyyhkiytynyt, ja jokseenkin hämmentynyt ilme tämän kasvoilla. "Siis pois, ikiajoiksi?" Ivan sanoi, ja näin tämän silmäkulmaan kerääntyvät kyyneleet. Nyökkäsin katkerana ja katsoin maahan.

Ja sitten Ivan alkoi itkeä, ihan hiljaa. Se oli aika outoa, koska en osannut reagoida siihen. En ollut nähnyt Ivanin ennen itkevän tai tuollaista, hän oli aina hymyileväinen ja iloinen.

Kohotin käteni pojan poskelle, ja pyyhkäisin hänen kyyneleensä tuon silmäkulmasta. Ivan avasi silmänsä, ja kohtasin tuon surumielisen katseen. "Vaikka lähden nyt, en ikinä unohda sinua" vakuutin, ja nostin myös toisen käteni Ivanin toiselle poskelle. Pyyhkäisin tuoltakin puolelta kyyneleen.

"Lupaatko että muistat minut aina?" Ivan sanoi, ja niiskaisi hiljaa.

"Lupaan. Muistan sinut ikuisesti" sanoin, ja varpistin hieman. Ivan hymyili pienesti, tietäen aikeeni. Joka tapauksessa, astuin hiukan lähemmäs, ja annoin Ivanille suudelman. Pitkän ja hellän suudelman. Pojan kädet ajautuivat selkäni taakse ja kun irrottauduin ystävästäni, kohtasin taas tämän aurinkoisen katseen.

"Minäkin muistan sinut.." Ivan sanoi, ja halasimme vielä hyvästeiksi.

"Hyvästi Ivan" sanoin, ennen kuin peräännyin hymyillen ja lähdin kävelemään takaisin kahden veljeni luo.

"Hyvästi.." kuulin tuon huutavan vielä perääni, ennen kuin astuin veljieni kanssa sisään lentokentälle.

Vuosi 2010, 28. kesäkuuta

Istuin pimeässä huoneessa, suurella puutuolilla. Oli hiljaista. Katsoin eteenpäin, tai no mistä minä tiedän mihin suuntaan katsoin, kun silmilläni oli valkoinen nauha.

Kuulin kuinka joku työnsi huoneen toisessa päässä oven auki.

"Ai hei Wang" lempeä ääni sanoi, ja asteli taakseni. Tunnistin miehen heti Ivaniksi, ja tunsin kuinka tämä avasi siteen silmiltäni.

"Ivan, miksi olen täällä?" kysyin heti kun side putosi silmiltäni. "Minun täytyy kertoa sinulle yksi kaamea asia" Ivan sanoi, ja upotti kätensä taskuihin. Sitten tuo veti sieltä kuvan. Kun näin sen, pompahdin pystyyn ja tuoli kaatui räsähtäen maahan.

Katsoin itkuani pidätellen Ivania, joka piteli suurta kuvaa käsissään. "Onko.. onko tuo aito?" kysyin ja katsoin häntä. Tuo nyökkäsi, ja tarttui toisella kädellä kuvasta, jossa seisoimme me - pieninä.

"V-valehtelet.." sanoin ja pudistin päätäni. "Yrität saada minut yhteen kanssasi. En halua olla osa sinua, osa sinun maatasi.." sanoin ja peräännyin pari askelta hätiköiden. "Et usko?" Ivan sanoi, ja astui lähemmäs. "Kaikki mitä sanoin, kaikki mitä yritän sinulle tolkuttaa, on sinulle vain valhetta!" hän karjaisi, ja repäisi kuvan kahtia.

"Valehtelet aina, en koskaan uskoisi sinua!" huusin ja peräännyin taas, kun tuo astui lähemmäs. "Niinkö luulet, niinkö tosiaan luulet?" mies karjaisi ja astui nyt suuremman askeleen lähemmäs. Tunsin sydämeni hakkaavan niin, että se voisi kohta pompata pois paikaltaan, niin kiivaasti se löi. Astuin vielä yhden askeleen, kunnes tömähdin seinää päin.

Umpikuja. Ja Ivan asteli aina vain lähemmäs.

"Olisit uskonut. Sillä se oli totta" Ivan sanoi, ja astui aivan lähelleni. Tuo tarttui punaisen paitani kauluksesta ja vetäisi minut lähemmäs.

Tuijotin hänen kasvojaan. Kasvojaan, jotka olin nähnyt ensimmäisen kerran kauan sitten - ainakin jos hänen puheisiinsa oli uskomista. Ehkä uskonkin häntä.. Jos hän on tosissaan? Jäin hetkeksi paikalleni ja tuijotin hänen kasvojaan, selkä vasten seinää. Hän vain hymyili.

"Ja arvaa mitä sinä lupasit minulle?" Ivan sanoi, ja tuli vielä lähemmäs kasvojani. "Lupasit että muistat minut. Aina ja ikuisesti. Ja minä tyhmä uskoin sitä, joka ilta odotin ikkunan ääressä että sinä tulet. Mutta et koskaan tullut, minäkin luovutin" hän sanoi, ja vaikka hänen tekstinsä kuulosti hyvin herkältä, tuo vain hymyili.

"I-ivan.. minä.." olin sanomassa, mutta sanat juuttuivat kurkkuuni. "Minä.." sanoin, mutta en pystynyt jatkamaan. En vain pystynyt. "Mutta minä muistin sinut aina, rakastin sinua aina. Tälläkin hetkellä" herra sanoi. Hänen silmäkulmastaan putosi yksinäinen kyynel tuon poskelle. "Ja lupaukset pidetään. Jos lupauksen pettää, saa siitä maksaa" Ivan sanoi, ja hymyili entistä leveämmin - ja ilkikurisemmin. Pelottavasti.

Hän kurottui aivan kiinni minuun, ja suuteli minua. Kyllä, hän suuteli minua. Hämmentyneenä otin suudelman vastaan. Hän irrottautui minusta hitaasti. "Olen pahoillani" hän sanoi, ennen kuin kaikki pimeni. Kokonaan.

Tälläkin hetkellä istun sillä samaisella tuolilla, muistelemassa tuota kaikkea. Ivan katosi, en koskaan ehtinyt sanoa hänelle että olin pahoillani. Uskon kyllä että hän elää vielä - mutta ei meidän keskuudessamme.

Silmäkulmastani putosi vielä yksi kyynel märälle poskelleni. Silmäni punottivat inhottavasti ja paitani oli kyynelten kastelema.

En koskaan saanut sanoa hänelle sitä lausetta, joka olisi saattanut muuttaa kaiken. Joka olisi saattanut sanoa totuuden, kaiken sen valheen läpi. Sen valheen jota olin luonut Ivanille koko elämäni.

"Ivan, ты для меня все"


End file.
